Don't Leave Me Alone
by TheSecondEvil
Summary: Post-Chosen, Faith gets reflective.


Disclaimer: I do not own the TV shows 'BtVS' and 'Angel' or any of their characters, that honor belongs to Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, Kuzui Enterprises, Mutant Enemy and various other people and organizations that I can't remember at the moment. The point is I don't own them, I'm just borrowing them for use in this little fic of mine and I promise to put them back afterwards. The title is taken from a song by the all girl rock group LiveonRelease, which I also do not own.  
  
Authors Notes: This is sort of a postscript to 'Chosen' from Faith's perspective.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
They had arrived at The Hyperion a couple of hours after leaving behind what was sure to one day be the worlds biggest landfill and been met with Angel and his crew all tooled up. It had been pretty funny to see the disappointed looks on the faces of Angel, Wes and Gunn when B had told them The First had been beaten, although that was nothing compared to the marathon moan Angel had gone on after finding out Spike had saved the world. The last Faith had seen of him, he'd been muttering something about heroic sacrifices and how everybody else's ended in death and absolution.  
  
There had been an interesting incident where Red had been explaining to Fred that she was in a relationship with Kennedy, which had confused the Texan girl who had just been excited to have another science nerd to talk to. Kennedy, thinking that Fred was trying to poach Red from her had gotten up in Fred's face about it and almost attacked her. Only being stopped by Gunn at the last minute who explained to Red that Fred wasn't gay, which had caused the redhead to blush bright red in shock as she realised how presumptuous (I read a lot in prison, OK) she had been.  
  
The Scooby gang had been shocked when they had found out what happened to Cordy and they had all gone to visit her where Wolfram & Hart had her in a very comfortable looking hospice room. According to Xander she had been getting a blowdry and manicure when they turned up.  
  
Needless to say B wasn't too happy about Angel and his crew working for Wolfram & Hart, but after a very long 'discussion' in his office she had come out with a look of grudging acceptance on her face.  
  
Lorne had been a big hit with the Sunnydale survivors with his welcoming manner and complimentary attitude, he had even got everyone to sing for him, well everyone except for herself, Kennedy and the Scooby gang. According to Xander singing brought back bad memories for them, something about a demon and spontaneous combustion. There had been no way she was going to sing, especially in front of people, although she'd almost cracked up when Robin had given a rendition of 'Rocking Robin'.  
  
Speaking of Robin, he and Faith had spent most of the journey from Sunnydale talking to one another, sharing their experiences and what they hoped to do in the future. Faith's had looked pretty bleak, until they had arrived in L.A. and Angel had offered his services in getting her back out in the world fighting evil. Now, she had no idea what she would do, whether she would stay in L.A. or move on but Robin was currently aiming to get a job over the Cleveland Hellmouth and he had told her she was welcome to join him. Purely as the Slayer, as he had assured Faith he held no illusions about their relationship, if that's what you could call it, although he did make a point of telling her he believed that the only thing constant in the universe was change. Which could indicate any number of things as far as Faith was concerned.  
  
When night came Faith went to her assigned room and not for the first time she felt alone, plus the décor of her long abandoned hotel room really didn't do anything for her mood.  
  
As she started to strip for bed, there was a knock on the door.  
  
Faith, in a semi-undressed state, went over to the door and just swung it open, with no thought for who it might be.  
  
Out in the hall Robin Wood was just a little surprised at the sight before him.  
  
"Well Faith it looks like you're all ready for bed, maybe I should leave you to it."  
  
Once, she would have made some kind of sexual innuendo in order to get him in the sack, but Faith was a different person now and with Robin she had gotten to a comfortable enough stage with him that she could just tell him what she wanted. It wasn't love, but Faith was grateful for whatever she could get right now, she had been feeling emotionally vulnerable for a while now and this guy could definitely handle her way of coping.  
  
While Faith was thinking all this, Robin was just hanging outside the door waiting for an invitation in. When one wasn't forthcoming he decided she obviously just wanted to sleep after all the adventure that sinking Sunnydale had involved.  
  
"I'll go" he said, and turned to walk down the hallway, back to the elevator and up to his room.  
  
Robin's words shook Faith out of her thoughts and her arm shot out and grabbed his, preventing him from leaving.  
  
"Robin"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Don't leave me alone."  
  
She led Robin into her room and they closed the door behind them, looking for something but neither really sure what. 


End file.
